


Stay

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reference to sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Megatron/Rodimus/Optimus, Rodimus is more than just the hub between them' tumblr prompt from manicpixiedreamdragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The first time he ends up between Megatron and Optimus, Rodimus is pretty sure it’s just because he was their answer to a four million year game of gay chicken. Optimus was on board the Lost Light for whatever excuse he had made this time to check in on Megatron and the three of them were having a ‘meeting’ that primarily revolved around a hilarious amount of unresolved tension between Megatron and Optimus with Rodimus sitting there torn between bolting out of the room and giggling hysterically at witnessing what must be the worst pining in the history of the universe.

Rodimus reached the point where he could no longer contain his mirth when Megatron and Optimus were in the middle of an idiotic argument, arms waving, optics flaring near white with passion, and faces so close the glow of their optics was reflecting off each other’s face plates as they leaned in closer and closer across the table.

‘Should I give you two some alone time?’ He deadpanned, pretending to be blase, as if they’d ever believe that he was actually reading the datapad he held in front of his chest.

He expected the pause, the sudden shuffle backwards as both mechs realized that their faces were nearly touching. He didn’t expect Optimus to say ‘I don’t see any reason for you to leave,’ and he was definitely unprepared for both of them to turn their attention towards him, Optimus dropping his battlemask to reveal a smile while Megatron’s faceplate bore an amused smirk.

Rodimus fumbled the datapad and dropped it onto the table, the clattering sound seeming impossibly loud with Megatron and Optimus both staring at him, not saying a word. ‘Stay?’ He asked, the word coming out a little more eager than he’d planned.

‘Stay.’ Megatron said, voice firm in his decision.

——-

The second time Rodimus finds himself between the two, he’s still pretty sure he’s just their weird ‘it doesn’t count if there’s another mech in the middle’ excuse for fragging each other. A pretty decoration that fits nicely between their frames -and Primus, does he fit nicely between them- something flashy to give them a nice excuse.

He still thinks this the third, fourth, fifth, sixth times until he stops being able to count the number of encounters and accepts them as a semi-regular part of his routine. Wake up, refuel, go to the bridge, get off shift, do whatever is going to mildly irritate but ultimately entertain Ultra Magnus, sex with Megatron and Optimus, stumble back to his room on a glorious post-overload haze and pass out. Rinse, repeat.

Several weeks back (between the fifth and sixth frags, if he’s remembering right) Optimus had moved on to the Lost Light, citing some ridiculous reason for his presence. Rodimus let the clearly fake excuse go unquestioned and gave him the room across the hall from Megatron’s, though he couldn’t quite resist flashing a grin when he showed Optimus to his new quarters, casually dropping the name of his new neighbor.

The set-up continued and Rodimus was more than happy to keep himself involved until Optimus and Megatron figured out their shit and kicked him out of the room and finally became conjunxes like normal mechs. When one night Optimus rolled over after his overload and pulled Rodimus in to cuddle, he just figured it was because Optimus still couldn’t let himself spoon with Megatron. Fragging was one thing- that could be written off. Post-coital affection? That was another thing entirely and something one just didn’t do with their arch-nemesis. So here he was, substituting again and Optimus’ frame ran nice and warm and Rodimus was sleepy and frag it, he’d wash up in the morning and pretend like it had never happened. One night of cuddling wasn’t going to get him too attached to leave when the time came.

Then Megatron grumbled lowly about them taking up too much space, voice rumbling pleasantly in Rodimus’ audials. Optimus shifted both of them over to make room for the former-warlord who immediately settled in and draped himself around Optimus. One arm curled around Optimus’ hip, matte black fingers reaching momentarily to gently stroke Rodimus’ plating before returning to rest on Optimus once more.

Rodimus’ entire frame froze, plating pulling in tight. They were cuddling. Optimus and Megatron were cuddling. This was it; any minute now they were going to realize that they were in love the whole time and kick him out and really he should just slip out now, it’s not like he couldn’t come up with an excuse-

‘What’s wrong?’ Optimus asked, concerned voice laden with sleep as he pressed a kiss to the back of Rodi’s helm.

‘Nothing’ Rodimus forced out, putting focus into relaxing his frame. ‘I just remembered I have something I need to get done or Magnus is gonna kill me so I really should go.’

‘Stay.’ Megatron murmured from behind Optimus. ‘I’ll wake you early to finish whatever it is you need to do. There can’t be anything that won’t wait until after you’ve recharged.’

‘I, uh’ Rodimus stammered, processor racing to come up with anything that sounded even the least bit urgent, cursing himself when he couldn’t come up with anything. ‘Look, I just don’t want to, I dunno, intrude or anything,’ he said with his best faked smile plastered on his faceplate as he pulled away from Optimus and sat up ‘Give you two some space, y’know?’

Optimus sat up, optics onlining to glow brightly in the dim room, blue light glinting off the glossy red paint of Rodimus’ frame. ‘Rodimus,’ he started with a slight frown, ‘You do know you’re always welcome in our berth, don’t you?’

‘Our?’ Rodimus repeated, blinking at the word. ‘Our berth? As in both of you?’

‘Yes,’ Megatron said, looking puzzled as he pushed himself up onto one arm, peering curiously through the dark at his co-captain. ‘I moved from Ravage’s room to this one weeks ago, did you not see the reassignment request I left on your desk?’

‘Uh, I guess not?’ Rodimus said sheepishly, thinking of the stack of non-urgent datapads that had been accruing on his desk in the past weeks.

‘Well that answers that question’ Optimus said, looking at Megatron.

“Answers what question?’ Rodimus asked, squinting at the look passed between the two of them. ‘What am I missing? When did you two get over your weird we-can’t-fuck-alone-it’s-wrong thing and why am I still here if you don’t need me anymore?’

‘Rodimus, Megatron and I discussed our relationship before I decided to move to the Lost Light permanently; that’s why I came here. We didn’t say anything to you because we didn’t want to pressure you into anything you weren’t ready for yet.’ Optimus paused and looked a little embarrassed before continuing ‘We’ve been told we can be… somewhat intense.’

Megatron cut Rodimus off right as he was about to speak ‘What do you mean ‘we don’t need you anymore?’ Rodimus, this was never about ‘needing’ you. From the start this has been about wanting you. If you’d read the reassignment request you might have seen that -we asked if you might want to join us for more than just fragging in the notes. Not the most professional request, I admit, but you didn’t seem to be picking up on any of our cues and you always left before we could ask you to stay.’

Thoughts buzzed around Rodimus’ processor, words tripping over each other and never quite making it to his vocalizer, knowing he should respond somehow but not sure what to say. Wanted him here? From the beginning? There was no way. This was just another weird thing where they were telling themselves it was okay because he was there, he was just the facilitator for them to get together, not a real part of this, a conduit for the real thing, removable once they figured out their own balance.

‘Rodimus?’ Optimus asked softly, placing a gentle hand on Rodimus’ arm. ‘I don’t want to overwhelm you, but I need to know that you understand that you are wanted here as yourself, not just as a third. You are not fulfilling a part that can be replaced, we want you here for you.’

‘Oh.’ Rodimus managed, pushing his buzzing thoughts away and allowing his frame to droop forward towards Optimus’ waiting arms, purring softly when Megatron’s hand dropped down to rub at his spoiler. ‘I guess I can stay.’


End file.
